Glamouring
Glamouring is an illusion-based supernatural power that is used to change one's physical appearance to look like someone else to use as a disguise. This power is a subsection of Illusion Casting, as it causes anyone who comes in contact with the glamoured individual to both appear and feel as though they are whomever they are pretending to be by placing an illusion over them like a second skin. Since glamouring can also cause the person who is glamoured to maintain their appearance even when appearing in reflective surfaces, it may also have partial basis in Shapeshifting as well, since it can also affect inanimate objects as well as using illusions to trick a person's perception. Glamouring can change nearly every aspect of a person's appearance, from their body in general to their clothes and their voice; it seems as though a glamoured person can even change their scent, as Jennifer Blake was in the presence of her former friend and Alpha, Kali, on at least one occasion before Kali learned the truth of who she was. Users of Glamouring Jennifer Blake Jennifer, formerly known as Julia Bacarri, was the former Druid Emissary to Kali's original pack until Kali killed all of her Betas and attempted to kill her as part of her initiation into Deucalion's Alpha Pack. Unbeknownst to Kali, she survived this attack, but her face and body were so badly injured from being critically mauled by Kali's claws that she was unrecognizable. Julia was so furious and so intent to get her revenge on Kali, Deucalion, and the rest of the Alphas that she began committing sacrifices in order to gain power, turning her from a neutral Druid to a dark Darach through two mass sacrifices of crows and twelve human sacrifices (three each of virgins, warriors, healers, and philosophers) to gain a multitude of mystical powers with which to kill the Alphas. Among the many powers she gained was glamouring, due in part to her severe insecurity regarding her mauled face and a multitude of scars across her face, neck, and body. She used this power to take on the appearance of a beautiful young woman in her late 20s or early 30s with pale white skin and brown hair and eyes. It was implied that this glamouring power was originally gained through her first mass sacrifice of crows, and that the second crow sacrifice in conjunction with the sacrifice of three virgins made this power stronger. However, it was soon revealed that mistletoe, specifically in its powdered form, was capable of temporarily breaking through her glamour. Jennifer had strong control over this power and could essentially shift back and forth between her unblemished glamoured appearance and her true scarred appearance at will without difficulty. Possibly as a side effect of her sacrifices, her scarred visage become worse as her eyes became white/pale blue, her head completely bald and her mouth torn wider. When Julia was originally found barely alive, her scarred form was not as extreme. Gabriel Valack glamoured as the deceased Aiden in Creatures of the Night.]] Valack was a human physician who, through experimentation on himself using the ancient practice of trephination, gained extrasensory perception and illusion-based powers by drilling a hole in the middle of his forehead to expose his third eye. When the Dread Doctors removed his third eye, Valack still somehow retained his ability to glamour himself and used this power to make himself appear to Lydia Martin, a Banshee who had recently awoken from a catatonic state and had attempted to escape from Eichen House, as her now-deceased boyfriend Aiden. He was able to replicate all of the details of Aiden's appearance, from his clothing to his voice, but, in time, Lydia was able to see through Valack's mystical disguise, causing him to revert back to his true appearance. 's true appearance after disabling his glamour of Aiden in Creatures of the Night.]] Valack also used this power to take on the appearance of Dr. Conrad Fenris, the chief medical officer at Eichen House, so that he could continue his experiments on supernatural creatures without any interference. He used this glamour to also trick Natalie Martin into checking Lydia into Eichen under the guise of treating her catatonia, likely with some kind of mystical powers of suggestion or compulsion as well. It is unknown how he retained this ability without his third eye. Gallery Druid jennifer blake glamour the overlooked.gif Glamouring jennifer mauled face 1.gif Category:Powers